


Jimin x BTS College AU | Lonely

by jeon_rose



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mental Instability, University Student Jeon Jungkook, University Student Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, University Student Kim Namjoon | RM, University Student Kim Seokjin | Jin, University Student Kim Taehyung | V, University Student Min Yoongi | Suga, University Student Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeon_rose/pseuds/jeon_rose
Summary: lone·lyˈlōnlēadjective1. sad becaus one has no friends or companionsJimin had the felling all around his mind. But the question is would that all change his family moves across state? He had no idea.





	Jimin x BTS College AU | Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same author of Lonely who is on:
> 
> AsianFanfics (XxIssaxX) 
> 
> Wattpad (Claireishere252) 
> 
> Quotev (claireishere [without caps])
> 
>  
> 
> I also just put this here so then when the revised version of this comes out, it’ll be posted here first.

Introduction~

 

==================================================================================================================

I'm a grenade. One day I'm gonna blow up. And I'm gonna obliterate everything in my wake.

And...I don't wanna hurt you. 

\- The Fault In Our Stars

Hazel Grace Lancaster 

============================================================================================================================= 

MAIN CHARATCHERS

 

Kim Seokjin 

-(Oldest) 24 Years

-Graduated

-Chef a Mario's 

Min Yoongi

-24 years

\- Graduated

\- Music producer/ Underground rapper 

Jung Hoseok 

\- 23 years

\- Switched universities | 3 year 

\- Underground rapper/ Dancer

Kim Namjoon

\- 22 years

-Graduated 

\- A waiter at Mario's 

Kim Taehyung

\- 19 years

-2nd year

-Singing ( No career) 

Jung Jungkook 

\- (Youngest) 17 years

\- 1st year 

\- Singing ( No career) 

Park Jimin 

\- 18 years

\- 2nd year 

\- Dancer and singer( No career)

============================================================================================================================


End file.
